Laundry
by PHii
Summary: Robin finds something interesting in Raven's laundry.  Raven&Robin Oneshot


Raven cracked a sleepy eye open and glanced at the calendar on the side of her bed.

Laundry day.

Sighing softly she close her eyes again and sat up disappointedly, smoothing her hair out with her fingers. She adjusted her tank top and shorts before yawning and stretching, toes outstretched and fingers grasping at the air.

Rising, the violet-haired strode towards the closet and retrieved the laundry hamper. She grasped it and rested it on her hip before exiting her room, checking to see if anyone else was in the hallway. She made her way to the laundry room, where three washing machines greeted her sleepy figure. She flipped on the lights and winced as the fluorescent light hit her eyes.

At first, the Titans had to share a single laundry machine, but after a few weeks of arguing and fighting, Robin decided it was best that they bought a couple more. Cyborg, of course, cared very little about the washing machines. But it was a big deal for Raven and Starfire. It just didn't seem fair that they had to share a washing machine with the notorious, lazy, and untidy green boy that lived on the fifth floor.

On top of that, Robin's technicolor, traffic light costume didn't do much help when accidentally mixed in with their whites. In the end, it was decided that Starfire and Raven share an industrial-sized washing machine, while Robin and Beastboy had their own separates.

The dryer, however, served to become a huge energy hog, and under Robin's careful jurisdiction, they bought a single, environmentally-friendly dryer.

"Besides," he had said casually, "Our clothes should be the cleanest when they come out of the washer anyways. We shouldn't have to worry about color splotches, or mixing in with other dirty objects." All stares were directed towards the sheepish shapeshifter standing in the corner.

Turning the knob, she tugged all her dirty laundry and dumped them into the purple (it was the only color the girls could agree on) laundry machine. Measuring the detergent carefully, and then sloshing it unceremoniously in the clothes-infested, water-filled machine, Raven grinned contentedly before shutting the top.

She stood of to the side, watching her laundry pointedly, wary of anyone trying to come in and mix their clothes in (but RAVEN, I have three weeks' worth of laundry! Can't I use yours just this one time?) with hers.

-:-:-:-:-

Robin sauntered down the hallway, clad in red boxers, rubbing his eyes before pulling his mask on. He'd forgotten to move his wet clothes into the dryer, and was going to do so as soon as possible before his washing machine grew…

Moldy.

As he entered the laundry room, his masked eyes widened as they fell on a cute little tush wiggling in the air in front of the purple washing machine. Starfire's butt was way smaller.

"Raven?"

The girl shot up and looked at him in shock. "R—Robin!" she squeaked, mentally cursing herself for stuttering _and _squeaking all in the same sentence, even though it was only one word.

Robin grunted, rubbing his arms out of habit, noting that he was only wearing boxers, and she was only wearing micro shorts and a very tight, very filled-out tank top—

"So, uh, loading up the dryer?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied monotonously, shoving the last bit of laundry into the industrial dryer.

"Mind if I share with you?"

She glanced at him nervously and bit her lip, not wanting to say no, but not really wanting him to see the contents of her laundry either. "Sure, go ahead."

"Thanks." He moved to his own laundry machine and shoved all his clothing into the dryer in one swoop. He set the timer and the temperature before backing off and standing next to her.

-:-:-:-:-

The machine beeped and Raven jumped towards it, muttering softly. "You don't mind if I get my stuff first, right?" she asked, opening the hatch.

"Go ahead," he replied, whistling to himself. She was probably saving his eyes from a viewing of her unmentionables. Panties probably? Not a big deal. Besides, it's not like she owned a thong or anything. She probably wore granny panties that soared high above the belly button line. He nearly cringed.

"Alright, I'll see you later Robin," she called over her shoulder, rushing out of the room.

Robin clicked his tongue and sorted through his laundry, grabbing everything, before a black, lacy G-string fell out of the sleeves of one of his uniforms. A well-arched eyebrow rose high above his mask as he picked it up with his index finger and thumb and inspected it closely.

Robin gawked. A second ago, he'd just been mentally reprimanding her for owning granny panties, and now this! Well, it wasn't quite what he had in mind, but… 'Ah, screw it,' he chided mentally. 'Raven's probably a closet stripper.'

Surely this couldn't be Raven's. Raven, the prude, the creepy, the gothi—

'Well, that leotard didn't leave much to hide,' he mused. 'She probably bought these out of obligation. No one wants to see an underwear line…'

He fisted the silky material and hummed as he flounced out of the room, shutting off the light.

'I wonder if she has a matching bra.'

-:-:-:-:-

A few weeks later, Raven found an envelope sitting outside her door. She picked it up and entered her room, removing her cloak and draping it over the coat hanger. She tore it open and stifled a gasp of pure shock as her favorite black underwear fell out. There was a note taped to in, in neat, boyish handwriting.

_Still wondering if it's part of a set._

_-Robin_

A feral blush encompassed her cheeks and she nearly screamed. The lace wasn't usually her style, it was Starfire's idea! Sighing, she scribbled her own note and dropped it off at his door with a smirk. She _would_ have the last word.

-

_It is.  
__It came in 5 different colors.  
__I bought them all._

_-Raven_

-:-:-:-:-

**I am not a funny person.  
****I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy writing this story.**


End file.
